


Burn

by Jemzamia



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flash of passion ignites during an argument between Finnick and Johanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of Let's Make Out 2 ficathon: http://ivoryandgold.livejournal.com/52506.html

They had been arguing for a good twenty minutes now. Finnick had already forgotten what exactly had caused them to in the first place. Yet Johanna was still fighting back strongly, sharp words rolling off her tongue as naturally as waves crashing against the shore. The conviction in her eyes a blazing fire, burning into his own as they stared him down. She was strength. She was fury. She was everything he loved about this rebellion. Passion. That was what he was fighting for.

So he swiftly put both hands on the side of Johanna's head and kissed her. Firmly on the very mouth that was mid-berating him. She stilled for a moment. Her body relaxed slightly as her eyes shut. Everything was calm for a second. Then Johanna's eyes snapped open, her spine going rigid again and she pushed him away. Suddenly she was rushing towards him again, only this time it was her fist, not her lips, which connected with Finnick's. A rock hard punch floored him instantly.

Finnick groaned, rubbing his aching face as he looked up at Johanna. She towered over him with those eyes of hers burning into his own again.

"Don't do that," she spat, "Don't make me care about you."

She then stormed off to do whatever she had been arguing to do in the first place.


End file.
